The present invention relates to a telephone remote control system.
Computers are often used to maintain extensive data bases which may include records for customers, suppliers, clientele and more. The data bases often store the telephone number(s) of the individuals contained in each of these records. To fully exploit the information stored in these data bases, it is desirable to have the ability to automatically dial the stored telephone numbers directly from the computer. There are a variety of methods for achieving this type of computer autodialing.
First, some telephone manufacturers have provided an RS-232 interface on their telephone work stations for autodialing and other telephone/PC control functions. This method is relatively expensive and the selection of telephones including such an interface is limited.
Second, computer autodialing can be achieved through the use of a modem connected to a dedicated line with an auxiliary single line telephone attached to the modem for voice transmission. This method adds the expense of a dedicated line and results in the inability to use the primary phone and its features.
Third, some computer users have attempted to avoid the need for a dedicated line by purchasing a voice/data switch for manually or automatically switching a single line between voice and digital transmission. Voice/data switches such as "Intelemate II," available from Datalogic Corporation of Grand Rapids, Mich., pass DTMF tones from a modem through the PBX to the telephone company central office. However, it has been found that some PBXs and telephone company central offices are unable to recognize analog DTMF tones for addressing instructions. Further, the cost of a voice/data switch and a modem make this alternative economically undesirable.
Finally, a computer operated system for dialing telephone numbers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,848 issued Sep. 19, 1989 to Magnusson et al. This system includes a dialing circuit coupled to the printer port of the computer. The dialing circuit provides DTMF dialing signals to an existing telephone line. This system only functions with PBXs and telephone company central offices that recognize analog DTMF tones.